


It Wasn't Your Fault

by Sanseru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Anxiety, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, One of the Devas die, Panic Attacks, there's some fluff sprinkled in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanseru/pseuds/Sanseru
Summary: Gundham has left Kazuichi home alone to take care of his Dark Devas while he's gone. However, there's one thing he failed to warn Kazuichi about.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	It Wasn't Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this but I really am sorry in advance. One for how depressing it gets and two for how sloppy it is. I kinda wrote it in the middle of the night in one go. Hope you enjoy the angst anyways!

“Are you sure you can handle this, my dark prince? Because I assure you, I will find a way to bring the Dark Devas with me if this is too much to handle all at once.” Gundham insisted for the upteenth time.

“Gundham, seriously! I got this!” Kazuichi huffed as pushed another one of Gundham’s luggage into the trunk of his car. “I’ve taken care of the Devas before, remember? For way longer too!” 

“I understand that, but I can’t help but worry…” 

“I know, you’re a chronic worrier. But I promise, it’s gonna be okay. I only gotta work Monday and the rest of the days I’mma be free to pamper the four of ‘em!” Kazuichi beamed, closing the trunk of the car before looking over to Gundham. He still looked unconvinced. “What, you seriously don’t trust me or something? It’s just three days, Gundham.” Kazuichi couldn’t hide the slight hurt in his voice and that seemed to click with the breeder.

“I assure you, I trust you more than anyone… well, perhaps not as much as Sonia but-” Gundham laughed as Kazuichi punched him in the arm, glaring at him with mock offense. “But in all seriousness, I do believe you can take care of them, my paramour. It’s not necessarily that of which I am worried over…”

“Well then what does have you this worried?” Kazuichi asked, Gundham pausing to think over an answer when suddenly a honk interrupted them. 

“I am sure you’re right, it is nothing to fret too much over. However, I must surely be departing now.” Gundham sighed. Kazuichi smiled softly at his boyfriend before quickly giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips. 

“Exactly! Now get outta here, ya dark dork.” Kazuichi smirked, Gundham huffing slightly at the nickname. The two finished off their goodbye’s with the breeder getting into the car and the driver pulling off to the airport. 

Three days. Three days of Kazuichi alone in the cozy home the two shared with only the company of his boyfriend’s “Four Dark Devas of Destruction.” He had taken care of the lively hamsters before, once for a full week even, so three days was barely anything! However, Gundham wasn’t nearly as anxious that time so why was he so nervous now? Kazuichi couldn’t shake that question from his head, a bit of worry clinging to the back of his mind as he headed back inside the house.

The first two days went by as well as he had expected them to. He didn’t have to work so he spent most of the weekend inside the house, hanging out and taking care of the Devas. When Kazuichi made breakfast in the morning, he would check the Deva’s food and water and clean any messes they had made. After he ate, he would let them climb onto his shoulders and hide under a scarf Gundham had custom made for him and go about his day. 

He still remembered when he was terrified of the little guys, scared to hold them or get anywhere near them. Especially Maga-Z who had a tendency to bite things he didn’t like, one of those things in the past being Kazuichi. Though, at the time, he couldn’t really blame the hamster for that considering the “rivalry” he had pushed on Gundham. He still couldn’t believe he was fighting a gay guy for a girl he wasn’t even remotely romantically interested in. In fact, nobody really seemed to want to let him live that down. Now, however, Maga-Z was a lot more friendly with him. Occasionally he would get bitten because the little guy still had his fiery temper but it wasn’t nearly as often anymore. For that, Kazuichi was definitely grateful. 

Then there were the other three, his favorite having to be Cham-P. Mostly because he never bit him but also because of how smart he proved himself to be. San-D was the only girl and she was pretty sweet and cheery. However, Kazuichi had to make sure to keep her and Maga-Z in check, else they try to start another all out war over territory. Lastly then was Jum-P, the smallest and sadly lowest in rank. He was the one Kazuichi often found sleeping anywhere he went.

Kazuichi was quickly finishing up for the day, setting the Dark Devas down in each of their respective cages and locking them up for the night. He had made sure to double check everything and even came back around later to make sure they were all okay. As expected, most of them were moving about and going about their nights. The four always were more active at night due to their nocturnal schedules, much to Kazuichi’s annoyance but it at least meant they were all doing okay. That was with the exception of Maga-Z. For some reason, the little guy was curled up in his hide, peacefully watching as the others ran around instead of doing the same. Kazuichi rose a brow and risked opening the hatch to check in on the Dark Deva. Maga-Z just turned his head to look at Kazuichi, glancing at his hand, then went to nip at his finger. The mechanic quickly retreated his hand and decided that if Maga-Z still had his temper, he was probably fine. Kazuichi went to bed that night just a little less sure of himself than he was the day before.

The next day was also the last day of taking care of the Dark Devas alone. Kazuichi had to go to work for most of the day and tomorrow morning, Gundham would be home. Kazuichi went through the usual motions of getting ready and checking in on the hamsters. They had food, water, and a clean habitat, all good for them to be happy and healthy enough while he was out. 

As he pulled on his jumpsuit, he checked in on them all one last time, finding himself most concerned with Maga-Z. The usually feisty little hamster was still curled up in his hide. It wasn’t too unusual and even Jum-P was doing the same. However, he was usually up at this time, stirring just long enough for Kazuichi to glimpse him getting a snack or drinking some water before he left. As Kazuichi left, he continued to think about the Dark Deva. He didn’t want to admit it but he had noticed the hamster being a little more… sluggish than usual. He would have to tell Gundham about that after work or when he got home tomorrow, he thought.

Much to Kazuichi’s dismay, he ended up working far longer that day than he would’ve liked. Not because he had to but simply because he had allowed himself to get carried away with another vehicle at the workshop. He probably would’ve been stuck there even later if it wasn’t for one of his co-workers telling him to pack up and go home. The mechanic silently cursed himself and thanked the co-worker as he headed out and closed up shop. He texted Gundham about the situation while walking home, thankful that his job was close enough that he could walk the way there. It was already dark outside, just enough that Kazuichi was a little on edge. His anxiety spiked as person after person walked by him on an otherwise empty street, quickly reminding him the other reason he hated working late. Because of that, when he saw his house coming into view, he felt relief wash over him. Finally he could get inside, lock the doors, and calm down with the Dark Devas resting on his shoulders.

Kazuichi got to the front door and unlocked it, stepping inside the house and hoping to finally feel relaxed. Instead, what he got was more of that dreadful gnawing feeling, the feeling that something was definitely **not** alright. Tension quickly returned to his body as he glanced over to the Dark Devas habitats, seeing them all rushed over to one side. They were all looking at Maga-Z’s cage. 

Kazuichi rushed over to the habitat and pulled open the door, looking around inside desperately to find the small brown and white hamster. He wasn’t running around like he would be at this time, instead he was nestled deep inside of his hide. Kazuichi moved his hand inside to try and wake the hamster, something he usually wouldn’t dare do in fear of losing a finger. But this time was different, this time he had a horrifying feeling that nothing he did would stir the Dark Deva. He pulled the hide up, practically throwing it to the side in a panic as he saw Maga-Z continue to not react. He pressed his finger into the hamster’s side, hoping, praying that there would be a twitch, a shift, anything that would tell him the Crimson Steel Elephant was still in there.

He was so cold.

Hamster’s weren’t supposed to be that cold.

“H… hey... “ Kazuichi’s voice cracked. “Hey, come on. Don’t… you can’t…” Kazuichi’s breathing picked up, his body trembling violently. He picked up Maga-Z and fully noticed how lifeless he felt. “N-n-no! No no no! No fuck don’t, you have to be okay!” Kazuichi shouted as he rushed to a nearby surface and placed the hamster’s body on top of it.   
He had to find anything, something that could help Maga-Z, surely there was something he could do. His mind was just panicked and foggy, that’s why he couldn’t think of something. He just had to calm down, it would be okay. Maga-Z would be okay! He was just cold, maybe he could get him a heating pad, or some warm food or… or… 

_He’s dead._

It was like the words were on a buffer before. They were slowly crawling up into his head, clawing at him, but he couldn’t fully comprehend them until now. Kazuichi froze and looked back at the small body on the table. “Crimson Steel Elephant” Maga-Z was dead… and he had died under Kazuichi’s care.

Tears quickly pooled in Kazuichi’s eyes, continuing to stare blankly as thoughts rushed to his head. What had he done wrong? What had he forgotten? What could he have done to prevent this? What was he supposed to do? What? What? What? A million questions flooded his mind as tears flowed freely down his face, pained sobs escaping his mouth. He collapsed to the floor, head in his hands as he thought of everything that could’ve gone wrong.

And then another question came to mind that left him reeling. “What am I going to tell Gundham?” His boyfriend loved these hamsters more than anything on this planet, likely even more than himself. He would die for the four of them and Kazuichi just killed Maga-Z. 

Killed? Was that too strong of a word? It sure did feel like the Dark Deva’s blood was on his hands and if Gundham wanted revenge, he wouldn’t blame him. He looked back at the hamster’s body and struggled to stifle another sob. This was real and there was nothing he could do to fix it. No amount of apologies or handmade gifts would ever convince Gundham to forgive him. And not just that but he would never forgive himself. After all, he loved the Dark Devas as well and as much as Maga-Z had scared him, he had cared deeply for the little devil. 

It took Kazuichi several more minutes before he could stand up properly without falling over. He looked back at Maga-Z’s body and held back any more breakdowns. He had to pull himself together long enough to get the passed Dark Deva a proper bed. Kazuichi grabbed a box, placing it next to the body before quickly grabbing the blanket Gundham had sewed for Maga-Z. The mechanic placed the blanket inside of the box, then carefully turned to Maga-Z. Shakily, Kazuichi lifted the cold hamster into the box, trying to make sure he was comfortable despite the effort being ultimately useless. He didn’t care though, Maga-Z deserved the best no matter what. Once that was done, Kazuichi placed the lid over the container and took a shaky breath. He wanted to cry all over again but he still had one more thing to do.

Kazuichi looked over to where his phone was, trying and failing to mentally prepare himself to make the call. Pulling up Gundham’s contact, Kazuichi froze. The breeder would almost definitely break up with him the second he found out. Kazuichi would be left more alone than ever, turning out once again to be a complete failure. To this day, he still didn’t know what Gundham saw in him. Surely it would be so easy to curse Kazuichi out and tell him that he didn’t want to see him or any of his stuff in the house by the time he got back home tomorrow. He was quickly tearing up again but if he put his phone down now, he might never call Gundham. Shakily, almost involuntarily, he pressed the call button.

_Ring._

_Ring._

“My Dark Prince?” Gundham’s voice came through the phone, sending a chill down Kazuichi’s spine.

“I… I’m so sorry, Gundham.” Was all Kazuichi could manage as the sobs seemed to force their way back out with every word he spoke. He heard the noises in the background slowly fade out as his partner rushed to a secluded area.

“My beloved, what is the matter? What has got you so distressed?” Gundham asked, concern lacing his voice now that he was somewhere private.

“I couldn’t- I don’t know. I just found and… and he was…” Kazuichi stammered, stumbling over sentences and unable to get anything coherent out. 

“Kazuichi.” Gundham said sternly, the usage of his proper name instead of a nickname quickly grabbing the mechanic’s attention. “You must take deep breaths. In for four, hold for seven, and out for eight.” Gundham reminded him and Kazuichi tried to do as he said. It was hard to listen to any reason though as he continued to think about how nice and how good Gundham was to him and how he was going to lose that all in such a short time. 

“G-gundham…” Kazuichi muttered, finally just calm enough to get out the words. “I… it’s Ma-maga-Z… he’s… he’s d-dead…” Kazuichi choked out between more tears.  
There was silence for a moment, only a few seconds really but to Kazuichi it felt like hours. Finally, though, Gundham spoke, his own voice a little shaky.

“I am sorry too, Kazuichi…” Gundham said, surprising the mechanic. Was he apologizing because he was about to break it off with him? Was it in advance for the things he was about to say? “I should’ve warned you but… my own weakness prevented me from getting the message to you.” Gundham confessed, his own distress evident in his voice but he was trying to hold himself together. “I knew Maga-Z’s time in the physical realm was coming to a close… he had lived as long as he could… but I was under the impression he had another week at least. If I had known he would pass on while I was gone, I would’ve taken him with me.” 

Kazuichi froze as his mind tried to process the words Gundham was saying. He… knew? Part of Kazuichi was angry that Gundham didn’t think to warn him but another was relieved that he hadn’t, after all, been the reason Maga-Z died. That still didn’t change the fact that the Dark Devas were now down to three… and their Crimson Steel Elephant wasn’t coming back. 

“K… Kazuichi? I can understand if you’re upset with me but…” Gundham started again before Kazuichi finally found the words he wanted to say. 

“I-I… uh… put him in a box… with that blanket you made for him. We should give him a funeral or somethin’… when you get back, you know?” Kazuichi said, sniffling as he tried to wipe his tears away. He would talk to Gundham about their miscommunication issues later. Right now he wanted to give Maga-Z the goodbye he deserved. Gundham went silent for a moment before replying.

“That would be wonderful.”


End file.
